Heretofore, in a 3D printing system that manufactures a three-dimensional object, a standard input file format that is commonly employed is the STL format, in which a surface (the surface of a three-dimensional object) is approximated with a mesh of polygons. During output of a three-dimensional form, slice data that represents a tool path of a 3D printer head is generated from the STL format in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) software. When a tool path is being generated, the data is first divided into a shell region corresponding to an outermost shell and an interior region. In, for example, filling processing for the interior region of a formed object, total filling, a honeycomb structure or the like is selected from patterns prepared in advance in the software. This technique reduces consumption of material while producing the form of the surface of the formed object. A technology relating to this 3D printing is recited in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-086289